The objectives of this proposal are to: l. Continue the Port Washington video project (Drug Abuse Education by the TV Production Process NIMH Grant #DA 00l68-02 and to expand it for a three year period of time. 2. Evaluate the effectiveness of the program. 3. Determine the replicability of the project. 4. Develop a design for replicating the programmatic process within other educational settings.